The First Order Trilogy Book 1: Shroud of Darkness (ON HOLD)
by ChrisB0302
Summary: Having destroyed the Death Star and defeated the Emperor, the rebellion faces a new challenge as the First Order rises to power, and the mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke reveals himself from hiding, extending his shroud of darkness across the galaxy, with plans to build a superweapon far bigger and far more powerful than the dreaded Death Star.
1. The Inflictor

DISCLAIMER: I am aware that most of this goes against the canon Disney has been establishing through books and videogames in the era in between Episodes 6 and 7, but it makes sense with the movies. This idea had been forming in my head since even before The Force Awakens came out. This is the story I wanted to tell, and the EU may tell a different story, but enjoy this for what it is. This is fan-FICTION. None of this is canon. I highly recommend you post your reviews and constructive criticism in the comments below, but please do NOT hate on me for "Ruining the characters established in some random comic"

I will follow anyone who leaves a review. It really helps me out and tells me if you like what I'm writing.

EPISODE VI I/II

SHROUD OF DARKNESS

The galaxy is in a state of celebration. It has been a year since the rebel alliance has destroyed the Empire's planet-destroying superweapon, the DEATH STAR, but the Empire is not defeated yet. They have reformed, in hopes of finding and killing the last Jedi, LUKE SKYWALKER

GENERAL LEIA ORGANA has discovered EMPIRE's base, on the planet JAKKU, and has sent the rebellion to destroy it. They will do whatever it takes to stop the Empire if the galaxy wishes to survive...

 _ **1**_

"All wings report in."

"Red Leader standing by."

"Green Leader standing by."

"Blue Leader standing by."

"Blade Leader standing by."

"Gold Leader standing by."

"Corona Leader standing by."

"Lock S-Foils into attack positions. Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed in 3..2..1" Admiral Gial Ackbar commanded from aboard the rebellion's Star Cruiser, the Home One, Commander Kyrsta Agate at his side.

The X-Wing squadrons accelerated to the speed of light, the Millennium Falcon, the Starhawk space cruiser _Unity_ , and the Home One trailing behind them. The stars flew by in streaks, creating a tunnel of light.

The ships returned from the lightspeed tunnel to see two Star Destroyers, the _Inflictor_ , and the _Interrogator_ , positioned around a gigantic Super Star Destroyer, the _Ravager_.

"May the force be with us"

"TIE Fighters coming up ahead" Han Solo, the captain of the Millennium Falcon said through the intercom. Han Solo was a smuggler turned military general for the rebel alliance. His co-pilot, Chewbacca, was a Wookiee creature from the planet Kashyyyk. They flew the Millennium Falcon, the ship famous for making the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs. He had won it from a fellow smuggler and friend, Lando Calrissian, over the card game Sabacc. The Falcon was a fabulous ship, equipped with many smugger necessities that had saved Han and Chewbacca's lives more times than they could count.

"Han, veer right!"

Han abruptly jerked the Falcon right to avoid the fire of a TIE Fighter.

Han's wife Leia sat in the gunner's chair. She was pregnant with a baby boy and very close to delivery, but that did not stop her from aiding the rebellion. She was also a General of the rebellion, and she was shouting out commands to the fleet over the intercom.

"Blast him!" Han shouted.

Leia shot a laser at the TIE fighter, resulting in an explosion of debris and machinery. Two more TIE Fighters came rushing into the Falcon, Leia shot one, the force of the blow crashing into the other one, as they fell towards the surface of Jakku.

"Got em"

"Han and Leia, start your attack run on the _Inflictor_ with the Blade Squadron," Kyrsta commanded. "Once its engines are weakened, it will be easier to capture, and it can get us an early lead, as well as a powerful vessel."

Han nodded. "Copy that, Commander." The Millennium Falcon happened to be carrying a few extra passengers: two strike teams assigned with the mission of capturing the _Inflictor_ , being the weakest of the ships the Empire had over Jakku.

Han led the X-Wings in the Blade Squadron over the _Inflictor_ , each of them firing lasers at different spots along the top, creating small explosions.

"The engines are weakened." Admiral Ackbar said. "Dek, go into the _Inflictor_ and use your thermal detonators as a distraction so the strike forces can get in."

"Copy that, Admiral", Dek Bolava, captain of the _Unity_ said. The _Unity_ had a cloaking device, which was crucial to get into the _Inflictor_ undetected.

He flew the _Unity_ into the front hangar of the _Inflictor_.

...

"General Hux, the TIE fighter fleet isn't holding the rebels off."

General Brendol Hux stood at the bridge of the _Ravager_. "Everyone to battle stations!" He shouted after the report from Lieutenant Hadrassian. "Lieutenant, send word to the ground to deploy the AT-AT's and sandspeedors in the base. The rebels are clearly here to destroy the base."

"Yes sir"

A laser hit the side of the Super Star Destroyer, shaking the ship and causing an explosion, sending debris floating off to space.

There was a brief pause among the Imperials. "Well don't just sit and stare, go onto your battle stations!" Hux commanded. The crew of the _Ravager_ rushed to their stations immediately, obediently, and without question

...

"General, the ship was found with no passengers and there were no traces of it on our sensors."

"Conduct a search, Admiral." General Erlem said.

"Yes, sir"

Admiral Novan walked up to the outside of the _Unity_.

"In the name of the Empire, open the ramp so we can conduct a search."

Dek leaned up against the ramp of the _Unity_ , thermal detonator in hand.

"In the name of the Empire-"

Admiral Novan was cut short when Dek lowered the ramp and threw the thermal detonator into the hangar. The stormtroopers in the hangar tried to duck and avoid the blast, but they were caught in the explosion and soon fell into a heap on the floor.

Stormtroopers immediately started running into the hangar to see what had happened.

An alarm rang over the Star Destroyer. Dek rushed to the cockpit and initiated the launch sequence, and the _Unity_ rose, just as the TIE fighter pilot arrived and chased after him. The Falcon sped out of the Star Destroyer out of the Star Destroyer hangar and into the battlefield, the TIE fighters in pursuit of them.

The TIE fighters continued to pursue the _Unity_. Dek piloted the ship upward, turned in a massive loop, and sent it swooping down to the TIE fighters. He shot a laser at the TIE fighter in the middle of the formation, causing it to explode and for debris to fly into the rest of the squadron, wreckage shooting off into space.

"You're all clear, Han and Leia," Dek said over the intercom, fighting off the squadrons of TIE fighters. "I can't hold them off. Go while the crew is distracted. Do it while you can-"

A laser hit the _Unity_ , and it exploded.

The inside of the Falcon remained silent after Dek's death. Han flew it up to the back of the Star Destroyer to the rear waste disposal door. He shot a laser through it, opening a hole in it big enough for the Falcon to fit through. The forcefield around the inside of the Star Destroyer created an artificial atmosphere, so the hole had no effect. The Falcon went through the forcefield, and billows of blue energy shot out of the Falcon with an electronic screech. The waste disposal was mostly empty after the crew had been alerted to the explosion in the front hangar, with enough room for the Falcon to land. Han pressed the button to lower the ramp, and he pushed the first strike team out.

"MOVE! MOVE! LET'S GO!"

He stopped Kes Dameron and Thane Kyrell, both pathfinders and the leaders of the second strike team.

"You know what you're doing?"

Both Kes and Thane nodded.

"Good. Get to the main bridge and shut down life support systems."

"Good luck," Leia said. "And may the force be with you."

Han and Leia returned to their positions and flew the Falcon out into the atmosphere.

"All Squadrons, defensive formation," Leia said. "Prepare to engage into atmosphere."

...

Kes and Thane led his strike team down the long, winding hallways of the _Inflictor_. Being an Imperial defect, Kes knew the hallways of a standard Star Destroyer perfectly. They ducked behind a corner as two stormtroopers marched down the hall, patrolling. Kes pushed the others back to avoid being seen. He clutched his blaster in his pocket. The stormtroopers turned the corner. "Now!"

The team fired their blasters, hitting the stormtroopers and killing them instantly. The team of rebels rose from being thrown back onto the floor and turned the corner. They had reached the ladder to the bridge.

Kes pulled Thane back into the wall. "Thane, if I don't get out of here alive, I just want to let you know that you were a great friend, but now stopping the Empire is more important than ever. The outcome of this battle may determine the outcome of the war. If the Empire wins, then we don't stand a chance. We have nothing." Thane started to tear up. He put his hand on Kes's shoulder. "We have hope. Hope for a better future. A future where the Empire's reign is stopped and the galaxy is restored to the peaceful state it once was. Don't give up hope now." Ronna Lee appeared between the two of them. "Let's stop yammering and shut down the life support!"

The team climbed the ladder and opened the hatch to find several stormtroopers waiting in the bridge. The team fired, and in an explosion of light and blaster bolts, after the smoke settled, every stormtrooper was dead.

Kes went up to the main computer terminal. "Looks like the first team's gotten to Engineering," Thane said. "The self-destruct is off." Kes entered the access code to turn off life support that only those who were in the Empire knew. "And so is life support." The screen showed a diagram of the _Inflictor_ , red starting at the tip and gradually engulfing it. "We have to move quickly before we lose life support."

The strike team turned to exit the bridge until a tall, stern looking man in a black uniform and a woman in a Captain's uniform climbed out of the hatch, several stormtroopers behind them.

"They don't look too friendly," Thane whispered.

"That's Gallius Rax," Kes said to the others, referring to the man. "He's the Counselor to the Emperor. After Vader and the Emperor died, he became the leader of the Empire."

Gallius turned in their direction. "Ah, if it isn't a band of rebel scum. I knew it was you all along who shut down the self-destruct and life support systems. Captain Ree's the captain of this vessel, and she knew where the main computer terminal was and assumed it came from here. Well, since the life support is deteriorating, they'res only one thing left to do." He took a communication device off of his belt and spoke into it. "Scuttle the ship, Groff," he said to Vince Groff, the pilot of the _Inflictor_. "I'll deal with the rebel scum," he said. From the cockpit, a look of horror appeared on Groff's face. He swallowed, knowing what he had to do, that she had to obey the Empire's every command, even if it meant suicide. "Yes, sir" he said, nervously. He reluctantly flew the ship downward towards Jakku.

Back in the main bridge, the lurch was felt immensely, the floor tilting forward, almost causing those in the room to lose their balance. Gallius turned to the stormtroopers and Captain Ree.

"Open fire."

They raised their blasters. Kes pushed Thane away from the line of blaster fire as the rest of the strike team was obliterated.

Thane shot the wall and it blasted apart into rubble and chunks of metal tumbling down on Gallius, Captain Ree and the stormtroopers, knocking them unconscious. The blast shook the entire structure of the Star Destroyer.

Thane grabbed Captain Ree. "We need to get to the escape pods before this ship hits Jakku!"

Dragging Captain Ree down the ladder and through the hallways, Thane and Kes rushed to the escape pods along with the rest of the stormtroopers and crew who life support had not reached yet to take away their oxygen.

...

Jakku was a desolate and uninhabited planet on the Outer Rim, the perfect place to put a military base. The base was mostly hidden by sand dunes, and there was a single entrance door, guarded by several AT-ATs and sandspeedors, coming from two storage hangars.

The X-wings instantly went to work as the Falcon landed near the base. The sky exploded in a flurry of light. The rebels were clearly outnumbered, and it showed by the status of the battle. The dunes around the base were filled with fallen X-wings, digging into the ground, damaged and broken like wounded birds.

L'ulo L'ampar, a Duros the leader of the Green squadron, led his X-wings swooping and swerving under the _Inflictor_ , careful to avoid the fire of the turrets mounted on the side of the Star Destroyer. L'ulo had blue skin, red eyes, a lipless mouth, no nose, and a taste for adventure.

"Evasive maneuvers!" He commanded. The X-wings flew closer into each other as they approached the bridge.

"This is Green leader. We need to take out those turrets. Start your attack runs." "Copy that, Green leader." Green Two, Shara Bey, who was also Kes's wife, said.

Shara followed L'ulo, diving, ducking, and spinning to avoid fire from the turrets. Shara hit a turret following her and L'ulo. "I got one!" She shouted, excitedly. "Don't get cocky, Shara." L'ulo quipped.

They flew across the top of the _Inflictor_ , firing the row of cannons, taking each out with a glorious explosion, each glorious explosion leading the rebels closer to their seemingly impossible victory.

Shara sighed. The rebels were getting closer to winning, but her mind could not get off Kes, on a dangerous mission, for the fate of the rebellion. She just hoped to the gods he was all right.

...

The _Inflictor_ dipped with an even steeper lurch.

"Thane, get us an escape pod!" Kes yelled to Thane.

When Thane arrived at the escape pods, all of them had been ejected except for one. There was another problem: the escape pod could only hold two people. Thane looked at Captain Ree and looked at Kes in horror as he caught up.

"Take Captain Ree," Kes said. "She's unconscious. We can use her for information." "But what about you?" Thane asked. "I can't lose you."

"I'll sacrifice myself for the rebellion." There was boldness and fear in his voice. "Capturing Admiral Ree could change the course of the war."

"No! I'll sacrifice myself, you go with Captain Ree." Thane cried desperately.

"I can't lose you, Thane. Just leave!" Kes shouted, breaking into tears. "For the rebellion!"

The _Inflictor_ was dangerously close to the ground.

"Go while you can!"

Thane hesitated and then got into the escape pod with Captain Ree.

His face was red and teary, shocked at what was happening. He locked himself and Captain Ree into position and flicked a switch above him, initiating the launch sequence. The engine of the escape pod hummed to life, preparing to take off.

He stared into Kes's eyes, knowing this would be the last time.

"For the rebellion."

The escape pod launched out into space. Thane watched as the _Inflictor_ exploded behind him, nose-diving towards Jakku. He watched as the man who had taught him so much, the man who had been with him nearly his whole life, go up in flames. Thane's heart throbbed, his brows were sweating, and his knees were shaking. He had just lost his best friend, and now he was plummeting to the battlefield below. The escape pod accelerated, then slammed into the ground, and the world went black.


	2. The Battle of Jakku

**_2_**

The inside of the transport was dark and packed with soldiers. Many of them were voicing their stresses about the battle, their worries of not coming back alive. They had been sent from the rebellion's new base on the planet Mirrin Prime. The transports landed on the surface of Jakku. Light seeped in as the ramp lowered and the soldiers moved out into the battlefield.

The soldiers sprinted under the legs of the AT-ATs guarding the Imperial base and ducked behind the nearest cover they could find. Some soldiers were shot dead as soon as they left the transport. But they had to keep moving.

Several stormtroopers had littered the battlefield, coming from escape pods, which would have meant the strike teams had failed their mission, and the _Inflictor_ had been scuttled. Many soldiers took a shot at the stormtroopers, their bodies scattering across the ground, but they and the stormtroopers braced themselves when they saw what was looming over them.

Like an eclipse, it filled the area with darkness, sealing the fate of the soldiers. Falling right towards them, it was the _Inflictor_. It crashed straight into the middle of the battlefield, creating an explosion of sand and dust, and crushing those under it.

...

Han, Leia and Chewbacca hid behind a fallen sandspeedor, Chewbacca on the watch for any Imperials. They slowly made their way towards the entrance of the base. Three stormtroopers marched across the battlefield, and they were shot dead one-by-one by someone. They rose behind a fallen X-wing- it was Thane.

"Thane, you're alive!" Leia yelled. She, Han and Chewbacca ran up and hugged him. "Where are the others?" Leia asked. "Dead." Thane said. Silence fell among the group. "I captured the Captain. I can bring her into one of the transports you called." Thane said. "Go into the base and blow up the reactor. It's the source of energy for the entire base. It will combust, causing an explosion so powerful that it will destroy the entire base. I'll cover your position with Chewie."

Chewbacca growled in protest. "Don't you rip any arms off this time," Han warned.

"We have to do this. For the rebellion." Thane said, a tear sliding down his face, remembering what Kes had told him. "For the rebellion," Leia said. She clutched some bombs, and on she and Han went to the base.

...

Han and Leia stood behind a pillar by the entrance to the base. They waited as two stormtroopers ran out of the base and into battle. "Now!" Leia yelled. They shot their blasters, and before the stormtroopers had realized what was happening, they were both dead.

Han and Leia went over to the fallen stormtroopers. "Now we have disguises," Han said.

...

"Please state your name and reason for entering."

Wearing stormtrooper armor, Han and Leia stood in front of the security camera that granted permission into the base. "We are..." Han looked at Leia's helmet. "CB-324 and CB-325." he said, which was the number on his helmet. "Here to...switch posts." The door opened with a ding.

"Stay natural," Han said to Leia as they nervously entered the base. Stormtroopers were milling around and going off in various directions, not caring much for Han and Leia. They marched in an orderly fashion, across the base, AT-AT hangars and sandspeeder racks to either side of them, hallways going off into various rooms ahead of them.

Han went up to a directory on the wall. "The reactor is up ahead. Through the door." Han whispered, pointing to a set of automatic double-doors.

Han and Leia removed their helmets once past the door. Beyond the doors was an empty room with a pit in the middle projecting a hologram, and more hallways to other rooms. The middle door was labeled REACTOR ROOM.

The hologram showed a circular battle station, that resembled the Death Star. There was a trench running through the middle, and a superlaser in the middle of the trench. Leia went up to a screen on the side of the table the hologram was projected on.

"Project: Starkiller." She read. "Construction has been going on ever since the Clone Wars. The Death Stars were just tests. This is much bigger and much worse. It's not a space station, but a base. Ilum's core will be hollowed out. It uses dark energy from the sun called Quintessence to fire its laser and it can destroy an entire star system in a single blow."

Leia looked up with fear and terror. "This base must be to plan for the construction of Project: Starkiller. That's why it's so hidden." "Isn't Illum that snow planet where the Jedi get kyber crystals for their lightsabers? The Empire couldn't have used that planet." "The Emperor shut down the kyber crystal trade years ago, not long after Order 66." "But why would the Empire want Ilum? Somebody must have noticed the construction after all these years." "Anybody who's gone near Ilum hasn't come back. It's been a mystery the republic has been trying to solve for a while. Ilum must be heavily guarded, so those who venture out there don't live to tell the tale."

There was a moment of silence until Han spoke. "We need to stop this. If this superweapon is built, the galaxy doesn't stand a chance."

...

The skies blazed with war. Spacecrafts were being shot out of the sky left and right, and something always seemed to be exploding.

After the turrets on the _Interrogator_ had been taken out, L'ulo flew alongside Shara over the AT-ATs, speeding to avoid being shot out of the sky. "This is Green Leader. Switch cannons to Ion torpedoes. Go for the legs of the AT-ATs. Their armor is too strong for regular lasers." The cannons mounted on the wings of the X-wings rotated, with Ion cannons ready. The X-wings flew low to the ground and under the legs. "Fire!" L'ulo commanded.

Each X-wing fired an Ion torpedo at the leg of an AT-ATs, blue energy flowing across it, destroying the legs and causing the entire AT-AT to collapse. All across the battlefield, several AT-ATs fell to the ground. "Look, we're winning!" a pilot said. "Winning does not mean won," L'ulo mumbled.

...

Admiral Ackbar and Kyrsta stared aghast at the _Inflictor_ , scuttled onto Jakku.

Kyrsta stopped. "I have an idea!"

She sprinted to the hangar below where she and Admiral Ackbar were standing, Admiral Ackbar following.

"What do you think you're doing?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

Kyrsta got into the cockpit of her own Starhawk space cruiser, the _Concord_. "With the _Inflictor_ gone, the perimeter around the _Ravager_ is gone, leaving an opening. I can down it."

"It's surely suicide." Admiral Ackbar said. "We're commanders, not pilots."

"Trust me," Kyrsta said.

Admiral Ackbar paused. "Good luck, whatever you're doing." He returned to the window, and Kyrsta flew the _Concord_ out of the hangar of the _Home One_ and into battle.

"Green Squadron, this is Commander Agate from the _Concord._ " Kyrsta said. "Take out the engines of the _Ravager._ I'll send it down to Jakku with my tractor beam. Without engines, it can't resist."

Kes led the Green Squadron to the _Ravager_. "Green Squadron, you heard what she said. Blow up the engines."

The Green Squadron flew around the _Ravager_ , moving up and down ever so slightly to avoid the fire of the turrets. The X-Wings blasted each of the engines all around the _Ravager,_ each one exploding into debris and machinery.

Kyrsta activated her tractor beam and aimed it at the docking bay of the _Ravager_. The tractor beams of Starhawks were so powerful that they could move even a Super Star Destroyer like the _Ravager_. She was pulled closer to the docking bay, the top of the _Concord_ being pushed against the bottom of the _Ravager_. The inside of her cockpit overheating with the sheer power of the tractor beam, she pushed against the switch, the _Ravager_ turning to point downwards towards the surface of Jakku.

A squadron of TIE fighters followed and fired at Kes and the Green Squadron as they flew across the _Ravager._

L'ulo shot the last engine, and the _Ravager_ froze.

...

The inside of the _Concord_ had extremely overheated, Kyrsta sweating, her skin stinging from the burns. But she couldn't stop now. Not when victory was a switch away.

She grasped for the switch to release the tractor beam, finding it and gripping onto it. She pulled the switch, the _Ravager_ was released, and the _Concord_ was obliterated from the heat, bursting into flames.

...

It came out of nowhere, and it happened in an instant.

"General Hux!" Admiral Hadrassian yelled. "All engines are down!"

General Hux stared at the crew inside the bridge, and they knew what was to happen. In a few seconds, every single one of them would be obliterated with the _Ravager,_ and they would be sent straight into Jakku.

They braced for impact.

...

The _Ravager_ hit the _Interrogator,_ and both Star Destroyers were sent spiraling down to Jakku, chunks of metal peeling off of them, the Star Destroyers crashing down onto the surface at the edge of the battlefield, creating a flurry of dust and sand.

The onlookers on the ground cheered. They had done it. They had a chance in the battle now. Admiral Ackbar watched from the window of the _Home One_. "May the force be with you, Kyrsta" He said. "Always."

...

After the _Ravager_ fell, the ground was electric. There was a chance the rebels would win.

There was hope.

Until Shara got a transmission from Thane, the message that she had been dreading the entire Battle. Thane sent a transmission that was unthinkable.

"Shara...It's Thane. I'm sorry. The _Inflictor_ , it was scuttled... Kes and I tried to escape..."

"Kes. What happened to Kes? Is he all right?"

Thane paused. He didn't have the heart to tell the news to Shara.

"What happened to Kes?" Shara asked again, more sternly this time.

Thane sighed. "He sacrificed himself. There was only one escape pod left, he wanted me to go with the Captain, who we had captured...He went down with the ship. Kes is gone."

...

Han and Leia's conversation was interrupted abruptly when two stormtroopers came out of the right door and saw that there were intruders. Han and Leia fired their blasters and shot one stormtrooper down, and ducked behind the hologram table as they shot back. The other stormtrooper escaped out of the room.

"We should blow this thing and go home before he alerts the others," Han said. "Definitely," Leia said. The reactor room had pristine and polished gray walls, with what looked like a miniature version of the Death Star reactor. Two towers were connected to the ceiling and the floor in the middle of the room by tendrils of blue energy, with a ball of light in the center.

Han and Leia scattered the bombs all around the room, pressing timer-button on the side, setting it to two minutes and started the clock. "We have to be quick if we don't want to be fried," Han told Leia. Once all the bombs were scattered and the bombs beeped signaling one minute was remaining, they sprinted out of the reactor room, out of the hologram room, and into the main entrance. The stormtroopers and officers turned their heads, seeing the intruders, and they immediately started firing as Han and Leia grabbed a sandpeedor off the rack, Han and Leia in the front with two seats behind them.

They sped through the entrance hall, everything exploding behind them, nearly hitting them, the stormtroopers and officers gawking at the sight while trying to save themselves. The sandpeedor sped to the blast doors at the entrance and out into battle, where Thane and Chewbacca were waiting. "Thane, Chewie, get in!" Leia shouted. They stopped the sandspeedor as Thane and Chewbacca got into the remaining seats, and it rushed across the battlefield. Han and Leia shot down most of the remaining TIE fighters with the rotating cannons mounted on the sandspeedor, evading fire until they got to the ramp of the Millennium Falcon, lowered and waiting for them.

They sprinted up the ramp and into their positions. Han and Chewbacca took the cockpit, and Thane and Leia took both gunner's chairs. The ramp closed and the Falcon rose off the ground and into flight, as the explosion had reached the entire base, destroying it and filling the sky with light.

Cheers and celebration erupted among the rebellion as the base exploded. "All X-wings, defensive formation around me. Soldiers, make your way back to the transports. Everyone prepare to jump to lightspeed." Leia commanded.

The ships rose close to the Falcon, rising up and out of the atmosphere of Jakku. The engine of the Falcon hummed. "Destroying that base was a major victory," Leia said over the intercom. "We were once a puny rebellion, but now... now we have hope."

The ships accelerated to the speed of light, shooting off into space and disappearing from sight.


	3. The Temple of the Massassi

**_3_**

10 YEARS LATER

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Senate, I present General Leia Organa of the rebellion here to update you on the rising threat of the First Order."

The Senate clapped as Leia took the middle senate pod, Han, Chewbacca and her son Ben behind her, kept occupied with a toy X-wing. "Thank you, Chancellor Mothma. After the rebellion's victory at the Battle of Jakku, the Empire agreed to sign the Galactic Concordance and ended the war. But they clearly aren't finished with their plans yet. They've updated their stormtrooper armor, and recently, attacks have been sprouting up all over the galaxy. They're clearly planning something, and they're planning something big. I believe war may be on the horizon for the New Republic."

There were murmurs and small talk among the senators in other floating senate pods. Leia rose her hands, and the chamber fell quiet. "During the Battle of Jakku, General Han Solo and I found a hologram with plans for Project: Starkiller. It's the answer to the Ilum mystery. Construction has been going on for several years now on Ilum. Its core has been hollowed out, and it will be a planet-destroying superweapon, with the power to destroy entire star systems in one blow. It's heavily guarded, and anyone who ventures out there is killed"

There were more gasps among the crowd. Han spoke. "Leia and I have deduced how the base works. It uses kyber crystals to fire, much like the Death Star, and that's why they chose Ilum. It then uses dark energy from nearby stars called Quintessence to fire at multiple planets at a time."

There was silence among the crowd, intrigued but also terrified for the future of the galaxy. "Over the past few weeks, I have been transmitted anonymous messages from a mysterious figure. Fear mongering. Threats." Leia said. "He calls himself 'Snoke'. It's an acronym: Sith No One Knows Exists. He's the leader of the Knights of Ren, who one of our captives, Captain Ciena Ree, revealed that they are a cult obsessed with Darth Vader and ancient Sith artifacts who have threatened attacks on important Republic figures. He's publicly announced Project: Starkiller or Starkiller Base over these threats and has threatened to destroy Hosnian Prime if we don't comply to the might of the First Order. None of us are safe."

The Senate chamber erupted into murmurs again. "But we will not stand for this oppression. We will fight for our freedom and fight for our rights. The war is not over; it hasn't even started. Let us unite the galaxy in common goal against one enemy, let us unite as one to fulfill the dream of the galaxy being restored to the peaceful state it once was. They may have Starkiller Base, but we have hope. Hope is a powerful weapon. Let us form a Resistance and show the First Order the might and power of hope."

The Senate broke out into applause and cheers as the senators made their way out of the chamber.

...

Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and Ben arrived on the huge balcony of the senate-house, where all of the senator's ships have landed. The balcony was a few hundred feet long, decorated ornately with marble slabs, with a beautiful scenic overlook of Republic City, the capital of Hosnian Prime. The New Republic's capital rotated from planet to planet every few years, and Hosnian Prime happened to be serving as the capital. The New Republic's previous capital was Chandrila, the planet where Ben was born.

Rays of sunlight reflected off of the glass on the buildings and skyscrapers of Republic City, casting a beautiful glow on the city below. Ships flew above shorter buildings, floating traffic droids directing the flow of traffic.

As Ben walked with Han, Leia, and Chewbacca to the Millennium Falcon, he couldn't help but ask the question that had been burning inside of him ever since the Senate meeting. "Who's Darth Vader?"

Leia was shocked when Ben had asked the question she had been fearing being asked for ten years, the question that had been kept secret from Ben his entire life. She looked at Han, awaiting a reasonable answer from him, but when there wasn't one, she said, "I'll tell you once you're older," concealing a deeper secret. Han and Leia feared that if Ben had discovered that fact, he would be destined to be on the path to the dark side of the force. Today was the day he would start training to become a Jedi under the teachings of Leia's brother, Luke Skywalker.

As Ben walked with Han, Leia, and Chewbacca across the senator's ships, an older man in robes approached them. "Up to your lies and treachery again, Senator Organa?"

"I have proof from dozens of spies stationed all across the galaxy. You're just a senator. I am the leader of a Galactic Resistance against the First Order and the Senator of Alderaan. What do you know?"

"I know your past and origin, Leia, and I could expose it to the Republic at any moment, proving that the First Order is all a hoax and you are a fraud. The war is over, we signed a peace treaty, and that's it. There is no more Empire." He left to go off to his ship.

"Who was that?" Han asked.

"That's Senator Ruce Pomul." Leia said "He's from Alderaan. He was my running mate when I first ran for Senator of Alderaan. Ever since I won, he searched the Galactic Archives for all the information he could about me, to expose me as a fraud senator. He claims the First Order is 'all a big hoax'. He craves power. He is attempting to take my position. He's since moved to Riosa, and has become its Senator, but he's not giving up any chance for more power."

"That's horrible," Han said as they arrived at the Millennium Falcon. "Whatever he's doing, it's ruining your reputation."

Ben had ridden in the Falcon several times before, but its splendor and magnificence never ceased to amaze him. As he boarded, he was intrigued the intricate parts of machinery everywhere, pipes and control panels and switches lining the walls from ceiling to floor.

Han led him past the holochess board and into the cockpit. Han and Ben took the pilot and co-pilot seat while Leia and Chewbacca stood behind them.

"Today's a big day for you, Ben. You're going to train to become a Jedi with Uncle Luke!" Han said. "The Jedi Knights were peacekeepers who traveled all across the galaxy on great adventures. Luke was a Jedi, and so was your grandfather. Your grandfather was believed to be the most powerful Jedi alive. It was prophesied that he would bring balance to the force."

"Did he?" Ben asked excitedly.

Leia glared at Han, knowing he was treading, carefully, on forbidden ground.

Han thought for a moment. "Yes."

Han plotted the course to Yavin IV, where Luke's Jedi academy was and initiated the launch sequence. "Today is the first day of the rest of your life," Han said to Ben as the Falcon hummed to life, the engine starting up, shaking the entire ship. The ship rose above the balcony of the senate-house and over Republic City.

Han flew the ship upward, shooting off out into the atmosphere and into space, where several senator ships all of different models, shapes, and sizes had followed. They flew off in their own directions, to planets scattered all across the galaxy, and jumped to lightspeed, disappearing into hyperspace.

Han did the same, flicking the switch to accelerate to lightspeed, and shooting off into hyperspace.

...

The Millennium Falcon returned from hyperspace to find the red gas giant Yavin, surrounded by its twenty-six moons. The closest one was Yavin IV. It was the rebel base during the attack on the first Death Star, and the rebel base was moved to Hoth after it was discovered by the Empire.

Han approached the atmosphere of Yavin IV, where the ancient Temple of the Massassi came into view. This was the site of Luke's Jedi Academy, and also the site of the old rebel base. Luke had chosen this temple because he believed it had an ancient connection to the force and may have even been a Jedi temple in the days of the Old Republic.

Han landed right outside the temple alongside ten other ships. He lowered the ramp of the Falcon and he, Leia, Chewbacca, and Ben stepped out, where they saw the newest generation of Jedi.

The padawans seemed to look like they were in between the ages of eleven and twenty-two. They were a variety of creatures from all across the galaxy. There were five humans, a teal Twi'lek, humanoid creatures with long tentacles protruding out of their skull who could have a variety of colors for their skin, a Togruta, orange-skinned creatures with patterned, come-like horns, a Zabrak, creatures that looked like humans except they lacked hair and had several horns atop their heads, a Rodian, green-skinned humanoids with elf-like ears, a Devaronian, Red-skinned humanoids with horns, and a Clawdite, green-skinned reptilians who could change their appearance at will.

Luke stood at the entrance to the temple with his astromech droid, R2-D2. He wore Jedi robes, and his lightsaber was attached to his belt. Han and Leia had not seen him since he started travelling across the galaxy with Lor San Tekka, an old family friend and member of the Church of the Force, a group who believed and worshipped the ways of the force, but weren't force-sensitive themselves, studying the ways of the force many years ago, and Luke had aged immensely over those years. His face was wrinkled, his hair was graying, and he had started to grow a beard.

The padawans gathered around Luke as he spoke. "Welcome, force-sensitives from across the galaxy. Starting today, you will be trained in the ways of the force and go on to become Jedi Knights. You will live here, on Yavin IV, for the next ten years. Your training will start tomorrow. May the force be with you."

The padawans said their goodbyes to their families as Luke approached Han, Leia, and Chewbacca. "There's been an awakening," he said. "Have you felt it? Force-sensitives are being discovered all over the galaxy, like Ben. I fear that there's unbalance in the force, and dark times are approaching the galaxy. The Jedi almost became extinct after Order 66, and it was extremely rare to be force-sensitive, and even if you were, you weren't discovered. But now," he gestured to the padawans, "They're popping up everywhere. The force has awakened itself in these individuals. In Ben. Someday, they'll be great Jedi and form a new Jedi order."

Luke left and entered the temple with R2 and the rest of the padawans.

Ben hesitated to enter the temple with the rest of the padawans, and instead ran up to Han and Leia and hugged them, holding back tears.

"I love you," Ben whispered.

"I know," Han said.

With that, Ben entered the temple with the rest of the padawans and Han, Leia and Chewbacca headed back to the Millennium Falcon

...

After introducing themselves to each other, the padawans all sat around a long table with Luke in the Great Hall, with was the old hangar of the rebel base re-decorated and re-purposed, eating dinner. Ben sat next to the Devaronian, who had said his name was Ilbus Macoy and the Rodian, who had said his name was Rik Telma, who were engaged in deep conversation about their home planets, with Ben in the middle, remaining silent. The Clawdite, who had introduced himself as Tal Verto, was entertaining three humans, Krae Trelby and Sera Hrabak by transforming into the other padawans and even Luke, the Zabrak, Karrus Jax and a human named Kris Brache were conversing about piloting, the Twi'lek, Alana Talu, and the Togruta, Onara Ri, discussed their goals as jedi, two humans, Kyra Starlight and Stasia Itzar discussed the oppressiveness of the Empire and the looming threat of the First Order, and Ben just sat there. Alone. Stuck in between Ilbus and Rik and stuck in a place he didn't want to be in, stuck with the destiny he didn't want to follow, stuck with the uncle he didn't want to be with, away from his parents, away from his home, and he was alone.

Luke clapped his hands and raised his glass of Oratay juice. "A toast to your futures as Jedi, to the great adventures, travels, and memories you will make together. To the lifelong friendships, you will make, being forever bonded, by the force."

The padawans raised their glasses together and drank their Oratay juice together.

Ben sat still, not raising his glass. He was done with being where he didn't belong and where he was consumed by the glory and accomplishments the Skywalkers had done in the past that he would never live up to as a Jedi.

He got up and bolted out of the temple.

...

Ben sat on the temple of the Massassi's steps overlooking the vast jungle below, crying. He wanted no part of this. He wanted no part in being a Jedi, no part in the fate that had been set out for him.

Luke exited the temple next to Ben.

"Ben? Ben?"

Luke stopped when he saw Ben crying on the steps.

"Ben," He sat down next to him. "What's been going on?"

"I'll never be a Jedi" Ben sobbed. "I'll never be as great as you or my grandfather or any Jedi that came before me. I don't want any part in a destiny I can't fulfill."

Luke let Ben's doubt sink in. "I once knew a man just like you."

Ben looked at Luke with hope. "Really?"

"His name was Anakin, and he was your grandfather. He started out as a nobody. In fact, he was a slave. He worked in a junk shop with his mother. It wasn't until he was discovered by a great Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn, who believed he was the chosen one that would destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force referred to in an ancient prophecy. He made a bet with Anakin's master that if Anakin won a pod race, he would be freed from slavery. Of course, Anakin did win, and he was brought in front of the Jedi council. Originally, the Jedi council forbid his training, but after Qui-Gon died and made it his dying wish for Anakin to be trained, he started his training under Qui-Gon's apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was also my master, and he became the greatest Jedi of all time. He was the one who killed the Emperor. And someday, you may become a great Jedi and do the same to the First Order."

"You really think I could do that one day?" Ben asked.

Luke smiled. "Greatness runs in the blood of the Skywalkers. If Anakin can do it, why can't you? You'll be a great Jedi someday, Ben."


	4. The Capital of Crime

**_4_**

"The threat of the First Order is growing daily," Leia said to the rebellion leaders on Mirrin Prime. "It's been quiet for a while, but the attacks across the galaxy are growing, and Starkiller base is getting closer to completion. The rebellion disbanded years ago, but I say we need to take action now."

"Are you saying we should prepare for war?" Admiral Ackbar asked.

"The First Order clearly is," Leia said. "The Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub were spotted on Twon Ketee."

"The Guavian Death Gang? Kanjiklub?" Han said. "I've had run-ins with both of them before- they're nasty bunches. They both work for the First Order, and they're rivals. But why would they be on Twon Ketee? It's in Wild Space!"

"They were hunting rathtars." Leia replied.

"Rathtars?" Han said. "Those things are worth a lot. It's said their blood can heal wounds. They've been hunted nearly to extinction."

"Exactly. They're competing to catch them. I suspect that they may be using the rathtar's for something big. It's all part of the bigger picture, Han. You need to put a stop to this. You're a smuggler, you're great at these dilemmas."

Han thought for a moment. "I know someone who might want to buy those rathtars from me- if I can get my hands on them," he said. "King Prana- he's the king of Nantoon and a collector of exotic creatures. There's just one problem: King Prana doesn't speak basic."

"C-3PO can help" Leia suggested.

"That's right!" C-3PO, Leia's protocol droid piped in. "I am fluent in-"

Leia put her hand over C-3PO's mouth. "Over seven billion forms of communication. So you and Threepio will negotiate with King Prana. I fear Starkiller Base is nearing completion, and Hosnian Prime may be its first target. We need a spy to report on the progress of its construction."

"I'll go," Thane said. After his heroic efforts in the Battle of Jakku, Thane had been promoted to Lieutenant.

"You'll need a pilot," a voice said. X-wing pilot and leader of the Black Squadron, a specialized Squadron made for dangerous missions after the Battle of Jakku, Poe Dameron, stepped out from the shadows. At only 14, he was the youngest you could be to join the remains of the rebellion. Being the leader of the Black Squadron, he also commanded the Red and Blue Squadrons, the only remaining Squadrons after the Galactic Concordance had been signed, limiting the rebellion's power to only three squadrons and a few leaders.

"Poe's right," Thane said. "I can't fly a ship, and nobody can like Poe."

"Then it's settled," Leia said. "Lieutenant Kyrell and Poe will go to Starkiller Base and report on the construction, and Han and C-3PO will go to Nantoon to negotiate with King Prana. May the force be with us all."

...

Luke sat in his private quarters, meditating in front of his father's mask. Burnt, melted and charred, Luke had kept it after his funeral pyre. He sat with his eyes closed, clearing his mind, mentally preparing himself for the day that was to come.

Images started to float into his head. A group of warriors stood on the edge of a cliff. They wore ancient masks and helmets, holding spears and axes. The head of the warriors wore a mask closely resembling Darth Vader's and a long cloak. He held a red lightsaber with two shorter blades coming out from the end of the handle, like the hilt of a sword. He raised his lightsaber, and the image went black, followed by a scream of pain. The image shifted to show a lightsaber falling to the ground, smoke billowing out the end.

"Master Skywalker?"

Luke came back to reality to see Kris at the entrance to the his quarters. "Master Skywalker? Are we going to start training?"

"Uh...Yes, just let me get ready."

"Okay," Kris left.

"Come on, Artoo" Luke said as he left his quarters

...

"Padawans, today you will be learning to use the force, the energy field that flows through all living things. It surrounds us and connects the galaxy as one. Learn to harness it, and you can do amazing things."

Luke held a box of stones and handed one to each of the padawans.

"Concentrate. Clear your head of any thoughts and just breathe. Focus on one thing and one thing only: lifting that rock. Breathe. Now hold out your hand."

One by one, the padawans held out their hands, and the stones started to shake. Kris and Krae's stones slowly began to rise. Then Sera, Karrus and Stasia had lifted their stones high in the air, floating like magic. Kyrsta, Rik and Alana held out their hands, and their stones rose, too. Onara, Tal and Ilbis's stones rose and soon every stone was floating. They were suspended in mid-air, above the heads of the padawans, hanging by the will of the force.

Except for Ben's. He tried to concentrate and clear his mind, but too many thoughts clouded his mind. He held his hand out, but nothing happened.

The padawan's stones dropped.

Luke walked up to Ben and closed his eyes, concentrating. "I sense great fear in you, Ben. Fear that you will never get ahead of the other padawans. Fear that you will never achieve greatness. A great man I once knew used to say this: 'Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering'. Let go, Ben. Become one with the force. For the force is one with everything and the force is one with you. Concentrate."

Luke knelt down on the ground. He closed his eyes, and every single stone, one-by-one, was raised off the ground, floating up all at the same time, all by Luke. They hung in the air for a spectacular moment, and all came clattering to the ground. "Now you try. Suppress the fear that is clouding your mind and just do it. Become one with the force."

Ben held his hand out. For a while, nothing happened, until the stone started to shake. It rose, at first, only a few inches above the ground, but it slowly gained speed, moving upward with Ben's hand. After it was above his head, he let go, dropping the stone.

Luke pat Ben on the back. "You've taken your first steps into a larger world."

...

Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO approached Nantoon, its rocky and mountainous landscape coming into view.

"Nantoon" Han said to the others. "It's the galaxy's capital of crime, illegal trade, and the black market. Smugglers, pirates and bounty hunters alike all flock here to avoid their rivals. It's considered neutral territory, but fights break out very often. It's dangerous to walk the streets without a good blaster at your side."

"That does not sound very pleasant, " C-3PO said.

"Well, then you're definitely in for a rude awakening," Han said. "'Not pleasant' would be putting it lightly."

The Millennium Falcon landed in a public spaceport by a small town, several landing pads arranged in a grid, behind a main building. Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO walked down the ramp and joined the other criminals gathering in the hangar. There were scum and villainy from all corners of the galaxy, all different species, disheveled and filthy.

The group went to the main building. The room was huge and cavernous. It was dirty and unkempt, filled with jagged rock formations and vendors selling their goods under tents in the crevices of the rocks. The exit was like the entrance of the cave, a large arch leading out to more shops outside.

"Sir, the odds of not being attacked here are approximately 1,938 to one!" C-3PO informed Han. As they stepped outside, a blaster bolt was shot right above Han, just barely above his head. "Well, there's an attack" he mumbled.

The smoke cleared to reveal Bala-Tik, the leader of the Guavian Death Gang, Bala-Tik, came into view, flanked by the faceless cybernetic soldiers that were the rest of the gang. Each soldier wearing the exact same red armor and helmet, they had sworn loyalty to the Guavian Death Gang in exchange for their bodies to be cybernetically enhanced for combat.

Bala-Tik and two other warriors pushed Han, Chewbacca and C-3PO against the wall with their blasters. "You're a dead man, Solo," Bala-Tik said as he hit both Han and Chewbacca, knocking them unconscious.

...

Han and Chewbacca woke up in a cell underground with binders strapped around their wrists. C-3PO's lifeless body laid next to them. He had been shut down.

Han could see Bala-Tik talking with a Clawdite through the bars. He wore a leather coat, metal shoulder pads, and a sash down his front with a variety of blasters attached to it.

Chewbacca growled.

"That's Gannis Ducain." Han said. "He's a bounty hunter who works for the First Order."

"Do you have the credits I was promised?" Bala-Tik asked.

"Not until you get those rathtars" the Clawdite replied.

"But sir-" "Snoke's orders. You will be paid 5,000 credits for getting the rathtars and 10,000 for any former rebellion members IF you also get the rathars."

"But-" "You'd best be going on that mission if you're to beat Kanjiklub to the job. You better be quick- the other members of the Chimera aren't as forgiving as I am."

Bala-Tik sighed. "Yes, Gannis."

Chewbacca growled again. "I don't know who the Chimera is, but whoever they are, they're trying to kill us like everyone else."

Bala-Tik unlocked the door to the cell, turned C-3PO on again, and brought the three of them to Gannis at blaster point with two Guavian soldiers.

"Han Solo," the Gannis said. "You've always been a swindler. You've made enemies, you've broken deals, and you're one of the most hated smugglers in the galaxy. You're a wanted criminal, and now you're captured. There's no escape. No one can help you now."

"Not this time." Han kneed Gannis in the abdomen, causing him to fall to the ground. He ducked when Bala-Tik attempted to fire his blaster and grabbed his wrists, wrestling Bala-Tik's blaster out of his hand.

Chewbacca roared in fury as he knocked a soldier upside the head with his forearm unconscious, and kicking the rest of them into submission, dropping their blasters.

Bala-Tik had Han pinned against the wall. His fingers inched towards his blaster, up the shaft and over the trigger, the blaster pointer right at Han's head, who couldn't move. He pushed.

Chewbacca pushed Han out of the way, freeing him from Bala-Tik's grasp the blaster bolt hitting the wall and leaving a black and charred mark on the wall. The two of them with C-3PO sprinted up the staircase at the end of the long hallway of empty cells, Gannis, soldiers, and Bala-Tik followed.

The floor above them appeared to be an empty cave. Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO ducked into a crevice as C-3PO pressed the button on Han and Chewie's binders to free them.

Han looked around. "It seems to be the Chimera's hidden base- whoever they are."

Han ducked as another blaster bolt was fired above his head, and he, Chewbacca and C-3PO started running again, out the cave, swerving and ducking to avoid the blaster bolts.

They ran out of the cave, pursued by Gannis and the Guavian Death Gang. Han tripped and stumbled as he went down the hill overlooking a village below.

The sign outside the small town read "Trilla". Han, Chewbacca and C-3PO rushed through it, overturning shops and stands too much displeasure of the vendors, their pursuers causing chaos among the crowd, fleeing at the image of the Guavian Death Gang, feared all across the galaxy.

Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO turned a corner to a small group of settlements made out of clay. Onlookers gawked at the scene, watching from their small houses. Han's heart pounded and his legs felt like metal as he sprinted forward.

"Get in," he said to the others, hurriedly gesturing to a ladder leading up to a walkway above the houses. Chewbacca climbed, followed by C-3PO, followed by Han, and they stepped onto the roofs of the houses.

They hurried down the roof, shooting their blasters at the Guavian Death Gang and Gannis who were running by, approaching the ladder. The blaster bolts followed them, barely missing them, creating miniature dust explosions behind them.

Bala-Tik started to climb the ladder, followed by Gannis and the soldiers. They approached Han, backing him, Chewbacca, and C-3PO into the end of the roof.

"You meet your end here, Solo," Bala-Tik said. He raised his blaster.

Han stared at the ground below. "Go!" Thinking quickly, he pushed Chewbacca and C-3PO off the roof with him, and they all crumpled to the ground. Han rose, followed by the others, and they continued through the maze of the town.

The path between the shops and houses twisted and turned and bent so much, you could lose yourself just walking around.

Gannis and the Guavians weren't far behind, as they were across a line of shops, looking around for Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO, who continued to make their way through the maze of shops.

They arrived in a clearing to find a clearing with a huge palace placed on top of a mountain. There was a gate at the base of the mountain guarding a path up it. The gate was guarded by two guards in armor that appeared to be scavenged from different sources. Han kept running, straight into one of the guards, and he slammed into the ground.

"Do you wish to speak with King Prana?" the guard asked.

Han got up. "Yeah whatever I'm kind of escaping the clutches of a crime gang who wants to kill me."

The guards opened the gate like being chased by a crime gang who want to kill you is a normal occurrence on Nantoon and Han, Chewbacca and C-3PO went through and started trudging up the path to the palace.


	5. Reflections of the Future

_**5**_

The main courtyard of the palace was filled with cages of exotic creatures. There was a legless bird with a snake tail, a reptilian demon-like creature in a tank of water, a gray, scaled beast with golden horns, a huge orange worm-like creature with green eyes and transparent skin, and a creature that looked like a rhinoceros with a turtle shell. At the end of the courtyard were steps leading up to a main building.

The guard stepped back and gestured for Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO to enter the building. At the end of the room was King Prana, sitting on his throne. He had a pompous demeanor, a long beard, and he wore regal robes lined in gold.

[AUTHORS NOTE: King Prana and C-3PO are about to speak Nantoonian. What they are saying in Basic/English will be after the quote. Other alien languages from now on will now be like this. Since this is not a movie, I can't subtitle alien languages

C-3PO approached King Prana.

"Kele Truti? (Who are you?)" King Prana asked.

"Hardin C-3PO, ekan goorek. Do staana gaayko rathtar leta hai. (I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations. We may be able to get a rathtar for your private zoo.)"

"Ekse! (Nonsense!)" King Prana shouted. "Rathtars das ke pai maane. Par varna ma rathtar, ala ka aapaka pas ande enda rang, kya hai Solvicus! (Rathtars are impossible to capture. But if I did have one, I would be the best exotic animal collector in the galaxy, better than Solvicus!)"

"Solvicus?"

"Lai alo a pas ande. Lailaama Mol'leaj seksee. Pepar klip khaatee hain. (He's also an exotic animal collector. He's from the Mol'leaj system. We've always been rivals.)"

"Ky Guavian Death Gang a Kanjiklub aap ako la gata Twon Kette hai rathtars. Ki mas aale daar pe ele First Order, gen ke baa re mein in drad ha nush par naa cha te rathtar hain jo nee lee. Pa neer dres in g'ke cham mach ke saath rathtars hote hain. (The Guavian Death Gang and Kanjiklub have been spotted on Twon Kette hunting rathtars. Both gangs work for the first order, and we believe that they may be using the value of rathtar blood's healing properties for something rather sinister. If we can get those rathtars before gangs do, we might be able to stop those plans)"

King Prana was wide-eyed after he heard C-3PO mention the First Order. After Leia had announced the threat of the First Order to the senate, seizing control of the galaxy while at the same time hiding in the shadows, the entire galaxy had been dreading the day the First Order takes control of the galaxy when Starkiller Base is completed. "Spar ka leedee pak neek ta. Kiya kha aya aur, phir _Eravana,_ lai ree komud 100,000 diya. (You'll need a ship to carry them. You can use my freighter, the _Eravana,_ but it will cost you 100,000 credits.)

"100,000 diya? (100,000 credits)" C-3PO said asked.

"Har roj ekan goor ekdo! (No one said space travel was cheap!)" King Prana said. "Sta ana sah lickhs 200,000! Seb da mendhak! (You'll be rewarded with 200,000! Double the profit!)"

C-3PO turned to Han. "He said we can use his freighter to carry the rathtars back here, but it will cost 100,000 credits."

Han was shocked. "100,000 credits? Tell him we can't afford it."

C-3PO turned to King Prana. "Aap aavane jeevan, pa athak kesaath. Kya kar rahe hain. (I'm terribly sorry, but we can't afford it. Thank you for offering.)"

...

"Padawans, today you will be constructing and learning how to use a lightsaber," Luke said to his students. "It is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. An elegant weapon, for a more civilized age. This weapon is used for defense and protection, never for attack."

Luke had scattered kyber crystals around the room. "Traditionally, a padawan goes to Ilum with their master to visit the crystal caves where kyber crystals, the crystals that create a lightsaber's blade, naturally grow. The padawan's crystal will call out to them, and its color will change depending on their personality. But, Ilum has been taken over by the First Order, so I have gathered kyber crystals from other locations for the construction of your lightsabers."

Luke closed his eyes. "Concentrate. Feel the force flowing within you. The right crystal will come to you."

The padawans sat down, concentrating. From various places in the room, kyber crystals started to float towards the students with the force.

Once every student had a crystal, Luke opened his eyes. "The crystals have chosen you."

A glow of blue started to shine below Ben's crystal. The light moved up the crystal, engulfing it in blue.

"Blue." Luke said "The color of justice and protection."

A green light formed around Krae's crystal.

"Green. The color of peace through the force, meditation, and negotiation."

A gray field consumed Kris's.

Luke stammered. "G-Gray. The color of those who are morally on both the dark side-and the light. Those who are gray."

Luke swelled with anxiety. If he wasn't careful, Kris could be on a descent to the dark side. Kris wasn't like Ben. He didn't know Kris.

And that's what scared him.

The rest of the padawan's crystals glowed either green or blue, Sera, Stasia, Alana, Karrus and Tal's crystals turned blue, and Onara, Rik, Ilbis and Kyra's turned green.

After the padawans received the crystals, Luke led them to a table with parts to build a lightsaber. Metal rings, knobs, screws, and rods were scattered across the table, the parts that would be an extension of the padawan's very being after they were gone. It had to be done right.

...

Ben tightened the last screw on his lightsaber. "This weapon is your life," Luke said to Ben. "It is your heart, soul, and your very being." Ben pressed the button on his lightsaber, and a blue rod of energy shot out of the handle. "You are one with the lightsaber. You are one with the force. Together, you, the force and the saber create the Jedi."

The rest of the padawans activated around the room. "I believe it's time to start testing your combat skills."

...

Luke brought the padawans to a courtyard in the middle of the temple, where eleven humanoid droids holding metal staffs. "These are combat droids. At any time during your off hours, you can practice your lightsaber combat skills. They and their staffs are made of phrik, a metallic compound that can't be cut by lightsaber blades. They will start off easy and adjust to your skills." The padawans gathered in a line and raised their lightsabers as the droids turned on and charged at each of the padawans with their staffs.

Ben's droid moved its staff slowly, Ben easily blocking the swings and ducking to avoid them. The droids were obviously designed for someone who has never handled a lightsaber before.

With an exhilarating rush of adrenaline, the swings slowly raised in speed and intensity, and Ben struggled to keep up, yet miraculously predicting the droid's strikes through the will of the force. Ben's lightsaber blade clashed with the droid's blade, raised above his head. He parried the staff, the droid bringing it back up and attempting to slash it across Ben's shoulder. Ben ducked and counterattacked by swinging his lightsaber across the droid's legs. The droid blocked it and stabbed Ben's gut with the staff.

Ben crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain, as the rest of the padawans stood around him, staring at Ben on the ground. A screen was on the wall, where the times each padawan had taken to win against the combat droid. Ben was at the very bottom of the list, the only one who had lost to the droid.

The duel was a complete and utter failure. Ben was a complete utter failure.

He bolted out of the courtyard.

...

Ben sat crying on his bed in his sleeping quarters. His dreams of power and his dreams of Jedi had all been shattered. If he could barely use the force, if he couldn't use his weapon, he was doomed to fail.

"Ben."

Luke stood at the entrance to Ben's quarters, Luke sat down next to Ben on his bed. "You need to stop running away from your problems and face them. You need to work hard to achieve greatness. So what? You lost a duel. Jedi are so much more than just lightsabers, and you are so much more than your skills. No one ever achieved anything without prac-"

"No," Ben said. The statement was almost commanding as if a dark force had suddenly overtaken him. "I'm done with you just telling me I can do it- because I can't. My parents never cared about me anyway and just sent me to this academy to get rid of me."

"Ben-"

"I'll never be a Jedi and you know it. So stop doubting that fact and get out of my room."

...

"Ben."

The voice came to him in a dream. The voice slowly formed into a terrifying face, white and disfigured. He was old, weak, fragile, and barely human, but powerful at the same time.

Ben jolted awake. The rest of the padawans remained unstirring, and the room was pitch black.

Ben was panting, and beads of sweat trickled down his neck. So many questions swirled in his mind. _Who is this man? Why is he in my dreams? Why does he know my name?_ When force-sensitives had dreams, it was almost never a product of one's imagination, they were visions. Premonitions of the future.

This man was his future.

...

Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO stepped back out into the streets of Trilla, looking for another person to make a deal with. Han led the others around a corner and past some settlements, only to find a blaster pointed at his face.

"Tasu Leech. Good to see you. What seems to be the problem?"

Tasu Leech was the leader of Kanjilklub, a gang of thugs from the planet Nar Kanji. Tasu had olive skin, a knife-thin mustache and eyes just as sharp. Behind Tasu was the rest of the gang, Volzang Li-Thrull, Tolomar Reez, Crokind Shand, and Tasu's first mate, Razoo Qin-Fee. Tasu Leech spoke in a sharp alien language.

"Du ekap faar da Guavian Death Gang (You escaped from the Guavian Death Gang)"

"What do you mean? I was never captured by the Guavian Death Gang!"

"Tele dhat tak da Guavian Death Gang. (Tell that to the Guavian Death Gang)"

Bala-Tik appeared behind the group, flanked by Guavian soldiers and blocking the other end of the street.

"It's over for you, Solo. Surrender to us or be destroyed." Both gangs raised their blasters.

"Listen, fellas, we could talk this out, or we could try to kill each other."

Tasu Leech fired his blaster, and Han ducked, the bolt flying just over his head.

"Ok, guess we're trying to kill each other."

Han and Chewbacca were back-to-back, firing their weapons at the gangs, blaster bolts flying everywhere, as C-3PO ducked behind a house.

Smoke started to form around the area. Han and Chewbacca sprinted down the street, dodging the blaster bolts and shooting back. They tripped and fell to the ground, their weapons beside them. They held up their hands.

Bala-Tik and Tasu's blasters were pointed right at Han and Chewbacca. "I'll make a deal." Han offered, pleading mercy. He thought of King Prana's "If each of you gives me 50,000 credits and leave me alone, I'll reward both of you with 100,000 credits each."

"How, exactly?" Bala-Tik asked.

"I've been offered a job by King Prana with a reward of 200,000 credits. In order to do it, I'll have to use his freighter, which will cost me 100,000. Once I get the reward money, I'll split it with you two."

Bala-Tik and Tasu looked at each other, almost as if they were silently communicating. Each of them then fished out a 50,000 credit chip out of their pockets and slammed them firmly into Han's hand.

"You better not mess this one up, Solo," Bala-Tik said as he left with the Guavian soldiers and Kanjiklub. Han grinned.

He wasn't paying them back.

...

"What exactly was in this dream?"

"A disfigured face. It was pale, barely human, and it had a scar going down the front. It called out my name."

Luke stroked his chin at the end of the breakfast tav. "Interesting. Dreams from Jedi often tell the future, but I don't think this man has to do with it. If you're truly concerned about it, you should meditate before bed. Clear your mind of thoughts. It's probably nothing."

Ben had a hard time believing that fact. "Right."

"Padawans, today you will take your first trials as Jedi. You will face your greatest fears and learn what it really means to be a Jedi."

Luke stood in front of a door on the outskirts of the Massassi temple complex next to R2-D2 and the padawans. The door was attached to a tiny stone structure that was the equivalent of a small shed.

"You will learn to work as a team before being separated. The first trial is opening this door with the force. It will only work if you do it together."

"But master Skywalker, it's too big to move!" Sera said.

"Too big? Size matters not. What matters is if you work together."

The padawans stood in a line across the door.

"Focus."

Each of the padawans held out their hand. The door started to shake, and it started to slide open, disappearing into oblivion.

Inside the stone structure was a maze, sprawling into infinity. The area of the maze was much bigger than that of the tiny stone structure. It seemed to fit into the structure like magic.

The maze had eleven entrances, each intended for one of the padawans. Ben took the entrance at the far right, Kris on his left.

"Good luck, Ben."

"You, too."

Ben slipped into the total darkness of the maze.

...

 _Right. Left. Right. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left._

The maze seemed to go on forever.

 _Left. Right. Right. Left._

It all remained relatively quiet. Too quiet.

 _Right. Left. Right._

The hallways were dark and empty. The only light was a dim glow from Ben's lightsaber.

 _Left. Right._

Ben arrived at a clearing to see his father, Han Solo. He appeared to be much older, with gray hair and wrinkles.

"BEN!"

"Dad?"

A red glow appeared behind Han, and a man appeared out of the red glow. He was tall and wore a long, black cloak and a mask. He walked up to Han.

"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

The man held out his lightsaber. The two remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. The man pressed the button on his lightsaber, and a fiery red blade shot out of the end, right through Han's chest and back.

"NO!"

Han's knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

Out of instinct and anger, Ben came out of the shadows, ignited his lightsaber and charged at the man.

The man blocked Ben's swing like it was nothing, and he struck back with fury and anger. He overwhelmed Ben with powerful swings, Ben barely having time to raise his blade to block them before the man parried it, twisted it and pushed it away so he could strike again.

The man backed Ben into a wall, their blades clashing over Ben's head. Ben tried to push against the man's lightsaber blade, but the man was too strong. The blade slowly came down on Ben's head.

The man twisted his blade, knocking Ben's lightsaber onto the ground. The man's lightsaber was now inches away from Ben's neck. The man raised his lightsaber, swung it down, and faded into nothingness.

Behind the man, a door opened in a wall, where Luke, R2-D2 and the rest of the padawans were waiting.

Ben was breathing heavily and trembling. "You have no idea what I've seen."


	6. Espionage on Starkiller Base

_**6**_

"The First Order is rising, and we need to do something about it. The rebellion must be granted more military power, without strict guidance from the New Republic. A new dawn. A Resistance."

"Rubbish!" Senator Pomul shouted from his senate pod as Leia spoke in the middle. "There is no proof. You'll need more X-Wings anyway. How much will it cost?"

"5,000,000 credits."

The entire Senate chamber gasped. Leia raised her hands. "We can use the rebel base on Mirrin Prime. All we need is a few more spacecraft."

The Senate erupted into shouting and arguing. Senator Pomul raised his hands. "I guarantee you, there is no threat of the First Order. The galaxy is safe, and we won't go back to the nightmare of the Empire. You're a war monger and a fraud."

"The people want this. They don't feel safe. I have a petition with over 500,000 signatures from over thirty systems-"

Senator Pomul raised his hand. "They don't want to spend 5,000,000 credits. They are fine. I assure you."

The entire Senate chamber seemed to nod and agree through small talk and chatter.

Senator Pomul spoke. "It seems to be unanimous. All in favor of not funding Senator Organa's Resistance?"

Nearly everyone in every senate pod raised their hand. "Well, then it's decided. You and your dreams of a Resistance of a fake threat are no more." Senator Pomul grinned deviously.

Leia was defeated. "Then I'll do it myself."

...

Poe and Thane sat in the awkward silence in the cockpit of the _Tydirium,_ a stolen Imperial shuttle the rebellion had stolen years ago. It had been sitting in D'Quar's storage for years.

The windows flashed blue as the _Tydirium_ flew through hyperspace to Ilum. There was more awkward silence until Thane spoke. "So, why did you join the rebellion- or what's left of it."

"Oh." Poe looked down, as this was a very uncomfortable subject for him. "My dad, Kes was a pathfinder and my mom, Shara, was an X-Wing pilot on the Green Squadron. They fought in the Battle of Jakku. Kes was sent with a strike team to capture a Star Destroyer. Kes sacrificed himself so another member of his strike team could capture the captain- devastated Shara. She said she was done fighting, and walked away from everything. I never saw her again after that day. I was only three. From that they forward, I swore I would go to piloting school and avenge Kes."

A tear slid down Thane's cheek.

Poe was Kes's son.

"I knew Kes..." He sighed heavily. "I was the one he sacrificed himself for. My parents, Zeth and Jaya, were born on Coruscant. They were part of Saw Gerrera's Partisans- they were a particularly aggressive rebel extremist group from Jedha. Being from Coruscant, the Imperial capital and the home of the Emperor, they were assigned with the mission of assassinating Emperor Palpatine. They failed, and they were captured." Thane trembled, the memories flooding back to him. "They were publicly executed. It was shown on every single screen on Coruscant. I watched as the stormtroopers held their blasters to Zeth and Jaya, and I saw the fearful look in their eyes, tears streaming down their face, knowing of their impending doom, but not ready for it. They were too young to die. I-I heard Jaya's last words-" Another tear rolled down his face. "'I love you, Thane.' Then the stormtroopers fired, and they screamed a scream of pure, sheer and utter horror, and they were silenced, their eyes cold and lifeless. With Zeth and Jaya dead, I was homeless. The mechanic on the Emperor's shuttle, who was Kes's father, Gorman Dameron, had watched all of this unfold, and he knew that the propaganda and lies the entire galaxy had been fed were lies. The Empire were killers. They tore the galaxy apart. When he heard Zeth and Jaya had a son, he found me and took me in. He knew what it was like, as Kes was his son, who was a junior mechanic." Thane grinned at the memory of Kes.

 _No._ Thane told himself. _Kes_ _is gone._ Thane had been telling himself that for the past ten years but he had never believed it.

"He brought me and Kes to the Coruscant Refugees Association, an underground group that had been formed for the refugees of the Galactic Civil War. They took us to Redan, a planet in the Unknown Regions that the CRA had used as a shelter. There, Kes met your mother, Shara, and they fell in love. We stayed on Redan for years until the Empire found us."

Thane trembled again. "They slaughtered almost all of the refugees, including Gorman. Kes lost his father, I lost my parents, both of our families had been torn apart. From that day on, we swore to join the rebellion."

Thane mustered the briefest of grins, realizing that he was now the father figure Poe never had.

Poe sat still, not knowing what to make of the story of his father.

"We have to this. For Kes. For Shara. For Zeth. For Jaya. For Gorman. For all of the lives that have been torn apart. For the rebellion."

The _Tydirium_ returned from hyperspace.

...

BB-8, Poe's BB droid, beeped nervously as the _Tydirium_ approached Ilum, to see at least fifteen Star Destroyers and one triangle-shaped ship that was absolutely massive, at least 35 miles long. It had crevices in it for standard star destroyers to dock in.

"Oh my god," Poe whispered.

The head star destroyer was almost a tenth of the length of Ilum. The construction on Ilum was almost finished, to the point it was nearly unrecognizable, now only recognizable as Starkiller Base. Metal had replaced most of the surface, and small bases littered what remained of it. A giant trench ran through the middle, with a main superlaser at the center, glowing red.

A voice spoke over the intercom. "Hello? Please identify yourself."

Thane picked up the intercom. "This is First Order shuttle _Tydirium_ requesting a lowering of the sheilds."

" _Tydirium_? That shuttle's been missing for years!"

Thane paused, not ready for that question to be asked.

"We.."

" _Tydirium_?"

'We...found it in a storage house in the rebel base."

"A rebel base? We've sent search parties all across the galaxy, but it hasn't been found yet. Where did you find this base?"

"It was on..." Thane said nervously, anxiously thinking up a planet. "It was on Ranoro." Ranoro was a remote and desolate, uninhabited planet, the perfect planet for a rebel base.

"Alright then. We'll send a scout force to go check it out."

Thane stiffened. "No, no need to. We wiped the rebels out completely."

"We'll do it just in case. Now back to the important matter- do you have a clearance code?"

Thane's body loosened. "Yes, sir. We're transmitting it now. It's an old code from the Empire, but it should still work."

Thane pressed a button, and the clearance code Leia had received from spies and had given to Poe and Thane slowly transmitted.

"Come on, come on!"

A blue bar slowly moved across the screen on the _Tydirium._

" _Tydirium_? Do you copy?" The voice said over the intercom.

"Come on," The bar reached the end. "Yes, sir. The code is transmitted."

Poe, Thane and the voice remained silent for a moment.

"Clear. Lowering the shields now."

BB-8 beeped in excitement as Poe and Thane high-fived as the protective shield around the planet flashed blue and disappeared and the _Tyririum_ landed on Starkiller Base.

...

Poe landed the _Tydirium_ on a landing pad near a huge building, it's snowy and mountainous landscape coming into view. "The First Order's main base is outside this ramp," Poe said to Thane. "The war council meets in there. We'll have to disguise ourselves as someone on the war council."

"And how exactly will we do that?" Thane asked,

"I'm not sure," Poe admitted.

"First Order shuttle 19-GL-77, you are ready for inspection by Commander Osic and Commander."

"Ready?" Poe asked.

Thane nodded.

"Stay with the ship, BB-8," Thane said to the feeble droid. BB-8 beeped in protest.

"It's too dangerous."

Blasters in hand, Poe, Thane, and BB-8 lowered the ramp to the _Tydirium_.

Two men stood at the end of the ramp. Written on their uniforms were "Commander Osic: War Council" and "Commander Gata: War Council" in Aurebesh.

"Fire" Poe shouted.

Not noticing it before it was too late, Commander Osic and Commander Gata both took a blaster bolt to the chest and fell to the ground, dead.

Poe smiled. "Well, now we've got war council seats."

...

Poe and Thane entered the war council chamber with entry chips that were in the shirt pockets of Commander Osic and Commander Gata, BB-8 rolling behind them. Poe wore Commander Osic's uniform and Thane wore Commander Gata's.

The war council hall was huge and arena-like, built with marble, glistening in the light. Hundreds of officers took seats surrounding General Armitage Hux. He was very young, only about sixteen, and he was tall and menacing, with red hair. To his right seemed to be a stormtrooper with the newly updated armor, but with silver chrome plating, and a black cape: Captain Phasma, the overseer of stormtrooper training.

Poe and Thane took their seats as General Hux spoke. "Scouts have returned from the Esstron sector from their search for Luke Skywalker but have found no evidence of his whereabouts after questioning residents of Thule and Ord Radama. The next search is in the Gordian Reaches."

Poe and Thane spoke in low whispers as Hux made more announcements. "The Gordian Reaches?" Poe said. "Yavin's in that sector!"

Thane nodded. "Luke's Jedi academy is on Yavin IV. If they find him, they'll kill him and his padawans. We have to tell General Leia this."

"Agreed," Poe said. "If Luke is found, it could be the end of the Jedi."

"The Knights of Ren have also searched both Malachor and Dathomir for the Great Crystal of Aantonaii, but it has not been found. More Sith worlds will be searched next"

"The Great Crystal of Aantonaii?" Thane asked. "What is it? Why does the First Order want it?"

"I don't know," Poe said. "It might be an ancient Sith artifact. Both Malachor and Dathomir have been searched. That can't be a coincidence."

"And finally," Hux said. "We have ten new potential stormtrooper recruits from Corellia, Duro and Nubia. They will be to join the FN corps and are to replace the ten slot openings. Being in the Core worlds, they are to be trained by Commander Osic and Commander Gata as the commanders of the Core Worlds. The training of the new recruits starts tomorrow. You are dismissed."

Poe and Thane stared at each other with fear, knowing that, being disguised as Commander Osic and Commander Gata, they had an important job to do.

...

"Khara Booja! (Your Highness!)" C-3PO exclaimed to King Prana. "Kuteer paneer 1,000 diya khao jir aff. (We've had 1,000 credits for the job.)"

"Staar! (Excellent!)" King Prana said. "Tr'ekbe kaar hai diya? (Where are the credits?)

C-3PO turned to Han. "The credits?"

Han fished the two golden credit chips out of his shirt pocket and handed them to King Prana. He stroked the chips in his hand. "Seb, seb. He'ab aap saba rathtars staar hain. Ham en an tim je rathtar deetre. Lar denklon, Varond Jelik yud dh'vaa Ceros D'tano pas lao han, pah ale sho t'mi rathtar laanmu. J'he kele Socorro paneer kash. Bain ganee. (Good, good. I want three full-grown rathtars tommorow. My mercenary, Varond Jelik and my weapons specialist, Ceros D'tano will come with you, with a team of rathtar hunters. They're both from Socorro and speak basic. Good luck.)"

C-3PO turned to Han excitedly. "He said yes and is getting a team of experts to help us."

Two men approached Han, Chewbacca, and C-3PO. One was dirty looking with stubble and wearing a black cloak, the other was a black-haired man wearing a brown polo and a survival belt, with a staff slung across his shoulder.

"The names Varond." The man in the brown polo said. He gestured to the cloaked man. "My buddy Ceros will hook you up with all the weapons you need to capture a rathtar."

Ceros grinned. "King Prana will call the team to get ready soon. For now, let's get you some weapons."

...

Ceros led the group down the halls of King Prana's palace to a set of blast doors. He entered a code, and the door slid open, revealing a room that seemed to stretch to infinity. Inside the room was a huge assortment of cannons, blasters, bombs and trapping devices

Ceros took a huge cannon off the wall.

"This" he grunted from the weight and handed it to Han. "Is a TX-1313 heavy assault stun cannon. We'll have to stun the rathtars. This model doesn't usually work with creatures of their size, though, so it only restricts their movements."

Han swallowed. "You can't stun them?"

Ceros nodded. "Not even the biggest guns can tame a wild beast." He took another cannon off of the wall and slammed it into Varond's arms. "Not even rathtars."

"What else do we need?" Han asked.

"A cage."

"That's all we're going to use?" Han said. "It'll be nearly impossible!"

"It's all we have." Ceros led the group to the end of the room, which was filled with strange-looking cages all of different shapes and sizes. They had a mainframe at the bottom with several sharp metal extensions set all around the mainframe.

Ceros brought the group over to a cage that was three times the height of him. He took a box with a red button on it off a rack of them on the wall. He pushed the button, and Han jumped as the extensions closed down on whatever unlucky creature was to be trapped in it.

"The extensions will trap the rathtars with ease. Six meters should fit them." Ceros pressed a button on the cage and two others behind them, and wheels popped out. He took the one at the front, and Han and Varond took the other two.

As the group walked by the stun cannons, Ceros grabbed one and set it on top of his cage. The group rolled the cages out of the weaponry room and through the hallways of King Prana's palace and out to a docking bay where the Eravana stood.

Five men in rugged clothing stood in front of the Eravana. They had various parts of scavenged armor, but none of them had a complete set. Their blasters seemed to be connected parts of several different blasters. To their right was a protocol droid, gleaming silver.

The Eravana was a huge and heavy freighter, over a thousand feet long. The front and cockpit was huge and box-like, with a grid to store cargo in the back.

Ceros pushed the cage up a ramp in the front, the newly assembled crew of the Eravana trailing behind.

Han entered the cockpit with Chewbacca at his side, Varond, Ceros, C-3PO and the rathtar hunters behind them.

"May the force be with us."

The Eravana rose up above King Prana's palace, over the streets of Trilla, and it shot off into hyperspace.

...

Captain Phasma stepped up to the podium on the stage as she spoke in front of nine stormtrooper recruits. They wore white, pristine uniforms, with slightly modified stormtrooper helmets.

"Cadets, you will enter this academy as children and you will leave as men. You will learn to be the most polished and skilled warriors of the First Order. In these next ten years, you will learn to serve the First Order and restore the galaxy to its rightful state, bringing peace, justice, and security to all." Phasma observed the recruits, seeing that there were only nine. "Where is FN-2187?"

Two stormtroopers came down the hallway, wrestling a young child. He was kicking and screaming, crying for his parents, tears flooding down his face.

"Right here, captain."

"Ah, he's the Corellian." Captain Phasma said. "They've always been difficult to work with.

The boy continued his fighting. Thane stared into his eyes, and he saw the eyes of a boy whose family had been torn apart by evil. The Separatists, the Empire, the First Order, they all had one thing in common: they tore things apart. They stripped people of their freedoms and of their rights and they brainwashed the galaxy with their own ideals and destroyed those who disagreed.

Thane looked into the boy's eyes, and it was an image that was too familiar to those growing up on Coruscant in the days of the Empire. He saw a boy who had been taken from his family, whose life had been torn apart, and he knew the boy needed help.

"That poor boy." Thane whispered to be "We need to rescue FN-2187."

Phasma continued her speech.

"Are you crazy?" Poe said.

"Quite possibly," Thane said, he sprinted off of the stage.

"THANE, NO!" Poe shouted. Captain Phasma quickly snatched Poe.

Thane grabbed the child and pushed him to the ground, only to find blasters pointed at both of them. One of the stormtroopers grabbed the child and brought him back into the line of stormtroopers. Phasma brought Poe down to Thane, who was held back by a stormtrooper, and they were escorted down the hallways of Starkiller Base.

"Thane, you idiot!" Poe whispered.

...

"Ah, if it isn't Thane Kyrell- my least favorite breed of rebel scum. I heard you were promoted to Lieutenant. Is that correct?"

Thane nodded nervously. He was attached to restraining rig in an interrogation room, separate from Poe. General Hux stood in front of him, interrogating him.

"You're a man of many talents, Thane. If only you weren't with those traitors you call friends. If only you weren't the son of those traitors you called parents."

"Zeth and Jaya were not traitors. They were fighting for a cause." Thane spat out.

"Do you really think attempted assassination is 'fighting for a cause'? Those terrorists were dealt with long ago. You're not the only one who's lost everything. My father was aboard the _Ravager_ when your pitiful rebellion destroyed it. You need to move on from your losses. Now, onto today's business." Hux moved closer to Thane. "Where is Luke Skywalker?"

"I'll never tell," Thane said boldly.

"Really. Not even if Poe were to be executed?" Hux said. "Captain Phasma has him in the next cell. I can give the order right now."

Thane used all his willpower to remain silent, all of his willpower to let another execution happen after Zeth and Jaya, saving Luke and an entire order of warriors.

"Not even if I were to destroy Hosnian Prime? The entire Hosnian System?"

Thane was wide-eyed. "The superlaser works?"

"Oh, I believe this battle station is fully operational. Billions of lives, including General Leia's, gone. Thousands of years of construction. An entire government. Gone. Because of you. I will do it only if I must. You're willing to sacrifice billions of lives to save just one? Absurd."

Thane was still silent.

"I'll make a deal with you." Hux said "You tell me Luke Skywalker's location, and I let you and your rebel friend go. If you don't tell me the location or you lie, the Hosnian System will be destroyed and Poe will be executed. It's your choice."

Thane did not speak.

"Alright then." Hux picked up an intercom hanging by a chord on his uniform. He spoke into it. "This is General Hux. The rebel won't cooperate. Start charging up the superlaser and point it at the Hosnian System-"

"Wait!"

"Never mind."

Thane swallowed as Hux anxiously awaited an answer.

"He's on Yavin IV."

Hux smiled and pressed a button on the rig, releasing the restraints. "You're free to go. I'll tell Captain Phasma to free Poe." He left the room.

Thane had once again put the galaxy in jeopardy, as he did when he failed to capture the _Inflictor_. But this was not the same case.

He just hoped the galaxy survived.


	7. Battle Over Yavin IV

_**7**_

"You revealed the location of Luke?"

Thane nodded nervously as Leia stood in front of him. Leia had called for a meeting of the rebellion remnant on Mirrin Prime. "It was that or the entire Hosnian System."

"The base is operational?"

Thane nodded again.

Leia paced back and forth across the room. "Luke is going to die. His padawans are going to die." She moved closer to Thane. "My Ben is going to die. We need to tell Luke."

"They were going to search the Gordian Reaches next anyway."

"They were going to do it anyway?" Leia screamed furiously. "This is no frivolous matter! An entire order is going to die out with Luke! The defenders of peace and justice in the galaxy- gone!"

"We can send a hologram call to him."

"Luke's the only one who knows how to fight! The padawans are too early into the training to use a lightsaber effectively. They can't defend themselves from the First Order. We need reinforcements."

"It's just us in the rebellion now. We're the only ones who could stay after the Battle of Jakku. Me, you, Admiral Ackbar, the Black, Red, and Blue Squadrons. General Solo is on Nantoon."

Leia nodded. "We don't have many ships. It's just three squadrons and _Home One_. The Senate refused to fund our new Resistance, so we'll have to do it on our own."

"I can contact the X-Wing pilots," Poe said.

Leia nodded. "Good. Anything else you found out from the war council?"

Thane nodded. "The First Order wants something called the Great Crystal of Aantonaii. Poe and I believe it is an ancient Sith artifact. The First Order has appointed the Knights of Ren to search for it. They've already searched Malachor and Dathomir."

Leia was wide-eyed. "A Sith artifact? I thought the Sith were gone."

"Evil can be beaten, but rarely defeated," Thane said.

"Interesting" Leia said, stroking her chin. "We must know more about the Crystal of Aantonaii. We can send a scout group to investigate Moraband. It's the Sith homeworld, so we're bound to get some clues there. Admiral Ackbar, contact a group of New Republic scouts. The Senate may hate my guts, but they still might help. Poe, contact the old rebellion members. I'll alert Luke."

"Yes, General," Poe said.

...

"Mara Jade."

The young woman entered the chamber. She was beautiful, with long, flame-red hair. She stood in front of Supreme Leader Snoke's hologram. The chamber on Starkiller Base had been constructed to communicate with Snoke. The hologram made him appear to tower over Mara and be hundreds of feet tall. Snoke's face was a pale white, weak and fragile. He was in hiding on a faraway planet.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?"

"A rebel scum has slipped the location of Skywalker, on Yavin IV. As a member of the Chimera, it is your duty to find him and bring him to me. Show no mercy, Mara. Do it with haste and dignity. Backup will arrive shortly after you do. I want him alive. If he could be turned, he would be a powerful ally. Once and for all, we will bring an end to the Jedi."

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

...  
Luke sat in his private quarters, R2-D2 at his side. The force ghosts of Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker cast a dim blue glow across the room.

"Great fear, I sense in Ben" Yoda said. "Developed anger, he has. Developed hatred, he has. Hatred for the Jedi. Hatred for his way of life. Holding him back, you are. Suffering he is. Strong in him I fear the dark side is."

"I feel as if he was destined for evil," Luke said. "He has great power in the force, but he doesn't show it. I sense a presence in him- of the dark side. He wants more than the tight restrictions of the Jedi code."

"Be careful, Luke" Obi-Wan warned. "The Jedi code forbidding love is what turned Anakin. What exactly did Ben see in the maze?"

"He saw a masked figure in a cloak. He had crude, red lightsaber, and he killed Han Solo."

"Only those strong in the dark side can corrupt a kyber crystal to turn red," Anakin said.

"But the Sith are all but gone. Do you think that was showing the future?"

Luke stroked his chin. "A new Sith can't rise. My padawans are the only known force-sensitives in the galaxy. Do you think one of them will turn? Kris? Bem?"

"Difficult to see, the future is," Yoda said. "Always in motion."

"You built the maze on top of a Nexus- is that correct?" Anakin asked.

Luke nodded. A Nexus was an area that was strong in the force and could tell one's future, often warped. Luke had experienced this when he encountered a vision of Darth Vader in a cave on Dagobah when he was training under Yoda.

"I would privately teach Ben during off hours to help him better understand the will of the force," Anakin suggested. "Now, we must go. Take care, Luke. And may the force be with you."

"May the force be with you," Luke said as the force ghosts faded away.

Luke was even more lost than before he sought Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin's guidance.

The holo-terminal in the middle of Luke's quarters flickered to life, and the blue, holographic image of Leia was projected onto it.

"Leia?"

"Luke!" She said. "The First Order knows your location. You need to get off the planet with the padawans now."

...

Poe entered a code into the main computer terminal, and the screen turned on, showing every old member of the rebellion. This code was for an emergency where all of the X-Wing pilots needed to be contacted.

"This is Poe Dameron. The First Order has found out the location of Luke Skywalker on Yavin IV. This is our most desperate hour. Meet us over Mirrin Prime for briefing."

Temmin Wexly, nicknamed Snap and a member of the Black Squadron's image was enlarged to take up most of the screen.

"But the Galactic Concordance said that the rebellion must be disbanded, as well as the Empire. We can't go into battle without the New Republic. They'll never believe us if they'll never believe Leia."

"It's for a greater cause." Poe said. "We're doing it for the rebellion."

There was silence, until Oddy Muva's, an Abednedo and a Black Squadron member's image replaced Snap's.

"For the rebellion!"

"For the rebellion!" The rest of them chanted.

Poe couldn't help but smile.

...

"General Hux"

Hux turned around from the window of Starkiller Base, watching countless Star Destroyers and TIE fighters being launched off into battle.

In front of Hux stood Admiral Terallo, his trusty right-hand man, who also served as the Admiral on Hux's Super Star Destroyer the _Precision_.

"Scouts have arrived at Ranoro to find nothing, not even an abandoned or destroyed base."

General Hux growled. "Those damned rebels played us for fools. We'll prove them wrong and capture Skywalker once and for all."

...

X-Wings from all across the galaxy started to jump out from hyperspace and appear over Mirrin Prime, lining up in their respective squadrons.

"All wings report in," Leia said over the intercom from inside the Home One, with Admiral Ackbar and Thane at her side.

"Black Leader, standing by," Poe said from his X-Wing, BB-8 inside the nose.

"Blue Leader standing by"

"Red Leader standing by"

"Set attack coordinates to Yavin. Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed. Good Luck. You'll need it." Admiral Ackbar said.

"We have no idea what's out there. We need to hold off whatever is so Luke can get off the planet." Leia said.

"Copy that, General." Poe flicked the switch on his X-Wing, and it accelerated out of sight, jumping through hyperspace and re-appearing over Yavin IV to find tens of Star Destroyers surrounding the planet.

"The First block Luke from getting off the planet," Poe said. "We have to buy him enough time to get off, but we can't destroy any of the Star Destroyers since it will block his path."

"Copy that, Black Leader." Blue Three, Gavin Webb, said.

Poe felt the excitement his father must have felt in the Battle of Jakku. Flying an X-Wing in his first major battle was amazing, with three squads at his command. He was becoming his father, the great rebellion hero Kes Dameron, and he was alive. He was home.

Poe had been born on Yavin IV, and the few years with his father had happened her. He had faint memories, faint images with Kes. Riding on Kes's back, speeding through the jungles of Yavin IV on a speeder, the celebration Poe's family had after the second Death Star was destroyed, Kes chasing Poe up a tree in the jungle, and for the first time, he didn't miss them. He was reliving them by being back on Yavin IV, and for the first time, he felt like Kes was still with him. With him in his heart.

He dived into the onslaught of Star Destroyers, and the Black, Red and Blue Squadrons followed.

...

"Mara."

Mara Jade stood behind General Hux on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer the _Precision_ , deployed over Yavin IV. "Do you know what you need to do?"

Mara nodded. "Yes."

"Good. Skywalker is likely to be in the Temple of the Massassi, as it was a Jedi temple in the past. Do not hesitate."

"It will be done, General."

Mara left, and General Hux turned back to the window. He would not fail like his father did in the Battle of Jakku. He would lead his fleet to victory.

...

Luke came out of the Temple of the Massassi to war. Star Destroyers dominated the horizon, jumping out of hyperspace and above Yavin IV. Luke could make out TIE fighters and X-Wings in the battle. The chaos gradually moved into the atmosphere of Yavin IV.

The First Order had found him.

He didn't know how, he didn't know why, all he knew is that he and his padwans weren't safe.  
They needed to run.

A sleek ship entered the atmosphere, gray and pointed, like a dart slicing through the sky. The ship landed and out stepped Mara Jade. She ignited her lightsaber, red and glowing with fury and hatred.

"Run. Hide." Luke said to his padawans. The padawans sprinted back into the temple and hid behind a set of stones.

Luke ignited his own lightsaber, glowing an emerald green. Luke charged at Mara.

...  
A gentle hum of friction rang over the sounds of the battlefield as Poe led his squadrons into the atmosphere of Yavin IV, two Star Destroyers moving closer together in an attempt to block the X-Wings. BB-8 beeped nervously.

"PULL UP!" Poe screamed. The X-Wings dipped and shot back up, but Black Six, Dia Shiimo, moved the yoke a split-second too late, and they crashed into the Star Destroyers.  
Poe looked back. "We've lost Black Six."

Poe led the X-Wings into a swirling mass of TIE fighters, heading at the three squadrons in a V formation over a lake in front of the Massassi temple.

"Black Squadron, break into their formation, turn back and concentrate fire on those TIE fighters. Red Squadron, Blue Squadron, cover for us."

"Roger that, Poe." Tobi Duime, Red Twelve, said.

The Black Squadron cut through the spaces in between the TIE fighters and flew in a line across the lake, the tips of their S-Foils dipping into the water, creating a line of splashes. Poe then cranked his yoke up, and the other X-Wings followed. Poe twisted upright and shot a round of lasers at the TIE fighters, exploding them, the Red Squadron following the Black Squadron from above them, the Blue Squadron from below. With the air relatively calm, Poe led his Squadron towards a Super Star Destroyer surrounded by a few smaller Star Destroyers.

"That's the _Precision_ ," Poe said. "It's General Hux's flagship. We need to cripple the ship's firepower." He led the squadrons through a small gap in between two Star Destroyers, rows of turrets lining the inside edges.

"Advance to sublight, engage thrusters," Poe said. "We're going to have to get through the turrets if we want to strike the fleet where it will hit hardest."

The X-Wings sped through the row of turrets, TIE fighters pursuing them through the gap. The tight space filled with lasers, green flashing on all sides of Poe's X-Wing. Careful and precise maneuvers were the only thing stopping him from being obliterated, which was exactly what happened to Gavin and Tobi.

BB-8 beeped sadly. "I know, BB-8. We have to keep moving if we want to save Luke." Poe sighed. "Even if we have to sacrifice everything."

The surviving pilots reached the _Precision_ , and they soared above the top, firing lasers at whatever they could, finally reaching the main hangar. The remaining circled the hangar and shot a round of lasers at it, the hangar exploding into space.

...

"General, the rebels have destroyed the main hangar." Admiral Terallo reported.

General Hux growled. "Fire the homing missiles!"

...

Poe and his squadrons flew around the Precision, firing at the turrets when twenty-seven missiles were fired from the cannons, each heading for an X-Wing, leaving trails of blue light.

"BREAK!" Poe commanded. The X-Wings split into two groups, slicing through the air, the missiles following them. Poe dived under a Star Destroyer, spun to turn upward, and flew over it. Snap, Oddy, L'ulo, who had been transferred to the Black Squadron after the Green Squadron was disbanded, and Black Two, Kalia Mott, followed him.

The missiles spun, dipped and dived with the X-Wings over, under, and around the battlefield. Poe tilted left then right as two TIE fighters were shot and exploded. He dived again into the Star Destroyers as the missiles flew over him and back around. He spun as one flew past him and obliterated Kalia.

Poe spiraled into another Star Destroyer with Snap, Oddy and L'ulo behind him and they veered a hard right, the missiles pursuing them exploding into the bridge of a Star Destroyer.

The three squadrons reformed at the edge of the battlefield to find about a hundred small ships coming out of a Star Destroyer, heading towards the Home One.

"Home One, this is Black Leader," Poe said. "There's a line of unidentified enemy crafts approaching your vessel. What's going on?"

Thane walked up to the window with Leia and Admiral Ackbar to find a hundred or more TIE bombers.

"They're TIE bombers. Black Squadron, Red Squadron, Blue Squadron, draw their fire out into the open, cut their line of fire, take out as many as you can." He said.

Poe swooped around the top of the Massassi temple, the bombers in pursuit. They flew over the stairs in a bombing run, and huge chunks of stone collapsed down to the ground.

The Temple of the Massassi was being destroyed.

Rubble fell between Luke and Mara. They swung and sliced with pure anger and hatred, trekking up the stones as their blades clashed with explosions of light. They spun and twisted through the fallen pillars and up the collapsed staircase.

Luke ducked as Mara swung above his head, and he struck back, hitting Mara's blade. Both combatants pushed against each other, their blades locked.

Mara twisted and sliced her blade down, knocking Luke's out of his hand and onto the ground. She quickly pulled the lightsaber to her with the force, shoved it in her pocket, and gripped the collar of Luke's robe, her other hand holding her lightsaber, firmly pointed at Luke.

...

Poe flew around the Massassi temple fleeing the TIE bombers. He soared over the battlefield and over the Home One, rolling and dipping to avoid laser fire. He dived as a round of lasers was shot at each of the two TIE bombers pursuing Poe, the bombers spinning and. The attackers rose up, and Poe saw that it had been Snap, Oddy and L'ulo.

"Nice shot!" Poe said. He followed the TIE bomber squadrons over the Home One, shooting whatever he could as they dropped bombs into the engines. He followed the bombers and dived back into the battle.

...

Leia stared into the maintenance screen, seeing that the engines of the Home One had been completely destroyed. "All engines have failed! All personnel to the escape pods! We're going down!"

The Home One took a nosedive to Yavin IV, the floor steepening. Leia and Admiral Ackbar gripped onto poles as everything that wasn't bolted down to the ground fell down to the cockpit.

"Thane, get us an escape pod!" Admiral Ackbar screamed.

Thane heard what Admiral Ackbar said, and his mind became a whirlwind of various images that had been gone, long gone until now. His body stiffened.

Suddenly he was back on the _Inflictor_ , dragging Captain Ree across the hallways, Kes behind him.

"Thane, get us an escape pod!"

The image shifted, and Thane was docked in the escape pod with Captain Ree.

"Just go!" Kes said. "For the rebellion!"

The escape pod ejected and Thane, once again, witnessed Kes die.

He had let Kes die.

One thing led to another, and suddenly Thane was on Coruscant in the main plaza, watching Zeth and Jaya get executed on the screen, the screech of the stormtrooper's blasters and the screeches of his parents, and suddenly the screams were of helpless civilians on Redan, the screeches of Gorman, and Kes's screeches of seeing her brother helplessly murdered, and he awoke when Leia shoved him into an escape pod, and Thane could see through the window that the Home One was dangerously close to the lake next to the Temple of the Massassi.

The escape pod ejected, shooting into the water, and, like Thane's heart sinking each time he had lost everything, it plunged into the lake's murky depths.

...

Mara on the ruins of the Massassi temple, her lightsaber to Luke's neck, her other hand gripping the collar of his robe.

"TRAITOR!" Mara screamed. "You Jedi are nothing but traitors. Traitors to the Republic, nearly assassinating Chancellor Palpatine, traitors to the Separatists, oppressing them in their noble, peaceful movement, traitors to the Sith, imprisoning us, fearing that we are the corrupt ones, but you Jedi fear anything dark, and by doing so, only create disorder. And you-" She pulled Luke closer. "Are a traitor to the Empire and the First Order, destroying the Death Star, killing millions and destroying years of Imperial engineering, and aiding General Leia in her puny rebellion. And now-" she threw Luke into the cell of her ship and slammed the door shut "The treachery of your worthless warriors is gone."

Mara then rasped the words that had become such an insult and so vulgar in the Empire and the First Order that they were almost never uttered, the words speaking of those who had ruined everyone who was the in the Empire and who continued to ruin everyone who was in the First Order, including Mara's.

"Jedi scum."

...  
The escape pod bobbed up and down in the water as Thane fiddled with the upper hatch, and turning the lever, seeing that the Home One had been completely submerged at the bottom of the lake. The rest of the crew had fleed in other escape pods, which dotted the lake.

Thane turned to the Temple of the Massassi to see it in ruins. The great temple that had served as a temple for the Jedi in the days of the Old Republic, the temple that had served as a rebel base in the days of the Galactic Civil War, the temple that had served as Luke's Jedi Acadamy had been destroyed.

But that was not why Leia started crying.

"Luke."

The word was spoken with great sadness.

Luke was either captured or dead.

His padawans were either captured or dead.

Ben was either captured or dead, but most importantly, the Jedi were dead.

She stepped out into the soggy lake and began to swim to the shore, Thane and Admiral Ackbar following. Clothes dripping wet, they stepped into the rubble to see a sleek gray ship taking off.

She dashed toward the ship taking off. "No, no, no..."

"LUKE!"

Her shouts were lost in the boom of the liftoff. Leia frantically fished a homing beacon out of her pocket and threw it onto the ship, the small device latching onto the back. The ship rose out of Yavin IV's atmosphere and sped through the battle. A laser from Poe's X-Wing hit the back of the hyperdrive, and blue energy signatures radiated in a thin streak following the path of Mara'a ship, slicing through the sky like a sword.

Leia then turned on her intercom. "This is General Leia. All Squadrons, retreat to Mirrin Prime. Poe, pick us up in a transport. You're coming with us. We're following that ship and finding out where it's going. Luke's on it. "

"Copy that, General," Poe said. The X-Wings weaved around the Star Destroyers and shot out into nothingness, heading for Mirrin Prime.


End file.
